


Untitled Xenophile Project

by Xenophile45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenophile45/pseuds/Xenophile45
Summary: Small towns always have the strangest things happen in them. In cities there are too many eyes, too many voices and bodies seeing and telling and creating heat. Strange things like quiet and cold. Alexander discovered this on a foggy night in mid April.
Relationships: Alien/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Untitled Xenophile Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I'm posting to this website, it started as a short project or class but I kind of liked the way it came out so I'm posting it now as a one shot. I might continue with this story, I like it so far and I feel like there is a lot more I could do with it. But this is all for now. Thank you!

Small towns always have the strangest things happen in them. In cities there are too many eyes, too many voices and bodies seeing and telling and creating heat. Strange things like quiet and cold. Alexander discovered this on a foggy night in mid April. The sky was blank and gray from the lights of the town reflecting off the dense fog, the air wet and cold, Alex was trekking through the forest that edged his his town, escaping from a few older men that had seen him alone on the sidewalk a few blocks from his house and started to follow him. He was used to small towns and small minds, but he was still terrified that one day he would become another statistic, one more trans man of color murdered for daring to exist. The thought gave him a chill more bone deep then anything the spring air could do. But he knew these woods and he knew his way home. If they wanted to track him down they would have to make it through the new marshy undergrowth and still dead raspberry bushes. If he followed the same path he always had he should come out in his neighbors back yard.  
But then he heard a sound, like a too vocal deer off in the distance, not back the way he had come but off in front of him and to the right. A bright light flashed all around him, and for a second he thought he was dead, but if he was dead he wouldn’t be hearing the strange clicking sound that filled his ears, and he wouldn’t see the strange amalgamation of a ship that had landed not 10 feet in front of him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breath quick and tense making him feel light headed in his binder. The thing in front of him, which he thought must be a ship, was strange and eclectic in appearance, with panels of different metals all in different states of disrepair and bolts of wildly varying sizes pinning it all together. He saw gaps in the ship where metal beams or framework showed through. Of course he had heard about aliens in the woods, but he always thought those were just tales teenagers told each other. Now he wasn’t sure.  
As all these thoughts flitted through his head his brows furrowed together, and he stood slowly. I should be terrified, he thought, I should run away or something. But he stood and waited, if this was an alien ship that meant there was an alien inside, and that landing hadn’t looked too smooth. “I’m crazy.” He whispered with a desperate laugh, but he knew that he wasn’t going to just leave, it wasn’t in his nature. He took a deep, sharp breath and marched toward the ship. The outside was charred in places and the entire ship was the same patchwork appearance he observed on the side that landed in front of him. As he walked around the ship, foot steps determined, he noticed that there were small divots at even intervals around the exterior, the insides of which were coated in a sleek black glass. These were the only parts of the ship that looked elegant or alien, the rest looked like someone had pawed through the old car dump. If he hadn’t seen the thing crash he wouldn’t have believed it was really alien.  
It looked like it had been torn asunder during the crash. Parts of the hull had been disseminated when it crashed, there were bits all over the ground spread in a radial pattern. He had circled the ship twice and was about to try to find a way to get on top when he heard a thump, and a scuttle. He knew he had signed up for an alien interaction, but the sound still struck him with fear, he felt rooted to the spot. Slowly, the creature on the other side of the ship moved. He could hear it, like a lobster or crab, its feet clicked one at a time along the ground. He wished he could run, he wished he had, but it was too late now. It rounded the other side, and looked at him. He laughed, but felt tears in his eyes. The extraterrestrial's bottom was long, almost too times the length of its torso, and had maybe two dozen meaty carapaced legs on either side. Its underside was fleshy and looked like it was covered in millions of fine hairs, but he could see scaly panels edging it that he assumed covered the creatures back. Its bottom half narrowed up into a torso that was held up and erect, away from the ground and completely vertical. It had four legs lining its torso, longer and thicker than the ones on the ground, and one set of relatively human arms, though they ended in just two pincers instead of hands, these were also lined on the outside with hard armor. The creature's head was also vaguely human, though the five inches of pincers emerging like tusks gave it away. Its eyes were sectioned like a fly's and it had no ears or nose. Coming out just under at multiple spots along the sides of the aliens face were long delicate hair, almost like a wispy halo, which twitched forward when he had laughed.  
The creature stood for a second, observing him as he had it, and then started again to slowly approach. He took a shaky step backwards and almost collapsed, but he steadied himself on the ship's side. This gave the alien pause, its eyes glinting slightly as it tilted its head, strange antenna twitching again. He jumped as he heard a quiet buzzing and clicking sound. The alien looked at him intently and made the sound again, vibrating its two armored panels at the back of its head and clicking its pincers in its mouth. He took his hand off the ship's side and tilted his head to the side as well. This seemed to please the alien as it quieted and continued to approach him, faster this time. He didn’t have time to decide whether he should run or not before it was upon him, staring at him inches from his face. He felt the strange antenna caressing his face, feeling around his cheek bones, brushing his lips and pushing around to touch his ears and neck. It must have had three sets of them in total, coming out around the crown of its head, next to its eye and near its jaw. He flinched when it touched his right ear, finally taking a step back.  
The creature seemed to have come to a decision, taking Alex by his wrist and gently tugging him toward the ship's door.


End file.
